Missing Pieces
by Gaefen
Summary: AU - GuiGui used to be like the rest of them: elites. But not anymore. When she sees WangZi, the handsome playboy toying with girls' feelings, she must put an end to it. But why does she seem so familiar to WangZi?
1. Summary

**This is co-written by me and my friend, Brenda. And how the story works is like this: GuiGui, WangZi, GuiGui, WangZi, etc. (i.e. Chapter 1 = GG, Chapter 2 = WZ) We've decided that Brenda was going to write as GuiGui, and I as WangZi. Not to hard to understand? Good.**

* * *

GuiGui was a normal girl. She loved to laugh, she texted all her friends all the time, and her friends were always there. But when she was seventeen, the perfect life she thought she had came crashing down. Her mother got bone cancer and soon died from the lethal chemotherapy...and a broken heart, due to the lecherous man that was GuiGui's father. Three weeks after that, her father remarried to a stepmother out of Disney named AhNiang. Now, three years later, twenty-year-old GuiGui has given up on true love and, learning from her mother, vowed never to give her heart away. She has become the girl that just melts into the background, silently doing as AhNiang and her piggish daughter, who shares the same father as GuiGui, bid her. However, on one fateful day, she literally runs into none other than the school's president, cold-hearted playboy, WangZi. He knows something she doesn't about AhNiang and her father, as well as something about her own past. But as she tries to dig deeper into both of their lives, will she be able to resist the fatal attraction of WangZi? And will he be able to resist her?

WangZi is the son of a CEO in a computer company who yearns for freedom. During his childhood, he was pampered with everything a child could dream of, even more, except for one thing that he only wanted: the love and affection of his parents. They were always traveling abroad, busy with work and friends, with no time to interact with their only child. As he grew, he became a handsome, popular, yet heartless man. He soon became a quiet playboy and although many knew of this identity, girls wanted him even more, hoping to stop his philandering ways. All this is to no avail, however, as he is rumored to have crushed the hearts of many girls. No one has been able to break through the ice shell that covers his own heart. However, one day, he meets a young girl, who is strikingly similar to the one he met many years ago, although she has no recollection of him. Who is she, and will she be able to melt his iron heart or be another one of his conquests?


	2. GuiGui: Just Another Hellish Day

**Hope you enjoy our first installment of this story! There is pinyin written here, _zao an_ = morning; AhNiang = stepmother and also PiKu is OC, though the pronunciation is very funny (think PIG in broken English).**

* * *

Just Another Hellish Day

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Wake up! Lazy slob!"

The harsh noise of my alarm clock didn't rouse me from my sleep as much as the loud, bratty, whiny voice that was my darling stepmummy.

I groaned quietly into my pillow. 'Hurray, another day with her Majesty, the royal Whininess.' Sleepily, I reached a hand out and pressed the intercom button. "Yes, AhNiang?"

"PiKu and I want our breakfast!" came her snarling reply. "PiKu wants some ham, bacon, Belgian waffles..." Her grating voice droned on as I pulled jeans on and a T-shirt over my head. "...and, lastly, a glass of orange-kiwi-strawberry-banana-apple juice. Now, I want the same thing, except for..." I tuned her out, already knowing what she was going to say.

Heck, the whole household knew. They wanted the same thing, every Monday morning.

Rushing down the stairs, I bumped into TongTong, our cook. "Morning!" I called out.

"_Zao an_, GuiGui!" she replied, tying the apron's strings behind her back. "Do those two want their usually Monday Meow Mix? I didn't even know they knew what was breakfast and what wasn't!"

"Yep!" I said, grinning. "But knowing them, they wouldn't notice what they were eating until it came out the other end!" She laughed as I ran into the kitchen, where TongTong's sous chef's were already putting the final touches on the meal.

"Good luck," WeiLian, one of our chefs, said as I balanced the food-laden trays in my hand. He was a little older than me and it seemed that as soon as he had been hired by my dad, we'd become the best of friends.

Which, of course, added to AhNiang's hatred of me, because "we do not hang around with the servants." Oh, please.

As usual, AhNiang and PiKu were sitting by the pool, eating tables already placed next to them. I gingerly placed the food down, looking at my watch expectantly.

Five...four...three...two...

They began eating, AhNiang dismissing me almost instantly. I ran back inside and grabbed my backpack. "Bye guys!"

The chefs turned and, WeiLian tossing me a still-warm breakfast sandwich, chorused, "Later, Gui!"

* * *

Our family's chauffeur, AhWei, insisted on giving me a ride to school instead of my usual trips to the bus stop or biking. We're on good terms on each other, so it wasn't much of a problem, just that I preferred to be alone sometimes.

"We're here, Gui!" AhWei happily piped up as I sighed. "This is the last time you're ever giving me a ride."

"B-!" he tried protesting, but I cut him off shortly.

"No buts, AhWei. Besides, I need some me time. And I'm sure you'd like that too." I smiled gingerly at him, grabbing my stuff and leaving the limo.

He rolled down the window and smiled. "Well, young mistress, you know the usual time when those two want you back by."

I rolled my eyes in disgust. I hated being called "young mistress", but since it's our inside joke, I'll let it slide.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be there, as usual, chauffeur." I waved goodbye, snickering as AhWei drove off.

I whipped around, accidentally bumping into someone.

_Ouch!_

I looked up and saw none other than the mysterious, the cold, the rumored-to-be-horrible playboy of the campus, WangZi.

_Oh, crap._


	3. WangZi: Old Friends, New Enemies

**Just so you know, this is also featured on Winglin and each of our respective blogs. Check the link in profile for more details.**

* * *

Old Friends, New Enemies

I looked down. Some girl had bumped into me. Inwardly rolling my eyes, I helped her up and coldly said, "Watch where you're going next time."

Her eyes met mine and I suppressed an unmanly gasp. Her.

"Sorry," she stammered. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

She's blushing, interesting. And there's a hound of girls behind us too. Hmm...I guess I take her in for a surprise, yea, why not? I smirked mischievously as I pulled her close to my chest, laying a kiss on her cheek as my hands stealthily removes her necktie and carefully tucks it in my pocket.

"Same here," I sneered. "and you look very sexy like that...GuiGui."

She gasped, backing away and quickly buttoning up her collar as to hide her exposed bare neck. She shot me a death glare and accused, "I don't know you, so how the hell do you even know me?"

I retaliated with an electrifying one, flashing my signature smirk.

"So cute," I whispered into her ear, feeling her tense and burn beneath me. "Do you really want me to remind you?"

She realized her mistake too late. In a blink of an eye, she swung her arm, aiming for my face. Skillfully, I caught her wrist just in time and forcefully pushed her against the wall as my arms locked either side of her head, so there was no escape. She averted her eyes away, her lips itching to counter me.

"No thanks," she muttered. "I don't want it to be like last time."

I smirked and released her. "That's what I thought."

I walked away, only stopping to look over my shoulder.

"Oh..I almost forgot," I fished out her necktie, now dangling in my hand. "I'll be keeping this."

Her eyes widened. "What..when did y-?"

I silenced her with a forceful kiss. "If you want it back so badly," I breathed in her ear. "then meet me at the Imperial Garden."

She clasped her hand over her ear and lips. "You!"

I left a bite mark just a few centimeters beneath her jawline. I ran a finger teasingly over the mark.

"This is our promise. Don't forget."

I watched as she stormed off in a huff, my ears already listening for the angry shouts of the girls behind me. I wasn't disappointed.

"Ohmygosh. Did you see that?"

"How dare that heifer take my WangZi!"

"You mean mine!"

"No, MINE!"

I smirked and sauntered over to the school, hands shoved in my pockets, thinking about the girl I'd just run into.

GuiGui...she hadn't really changed that much. She was still short and a little chubby. Her hair was still a mess (although that could be because I messed it up) and her clothes looked like hand-me-downs that were five sizes too big. Probably because of that oaf of a girl that she called her "stepsister."

Idly I checked my nails, leaning against the row of lockers in front of the girls' bathroom, where I knew she'd be. All the girls went there--to fix their hair, to make sure they looked good for the next time they saw me.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, GuiGui exited, the marks on her neck that I'd made covered up with make-up, albeit not very well. She caught my eye and, rolling her own, walked off into the other direction. I followed and caught up to her very easily.

"What do you want," she said angrily, not noticing the looks we were getting.

"What, I can't spend a day with my fiancé?" As I expected, she froze in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Her face was like an open book--angry, confused, and...a little scared. Ah, normality.

"You mean you don't remember?" I said, pretending to be offended. "We're engaged, silly!"

Her eyes narrowed and she slapped me across the face before I could react. "You're the idiot around here!" she spat contemptuously. "You treat girls as if they were some sort of prize cow, you and your friends. We're not engaged and you're just doing this for a show. Don't pretend like you know somebody, either." She stalked away angrily as one of my friends came to talk to me.

"Hey, WangZi, I see you're back from the Philippines," AoQuan said from behind me.

I turned, distracted by the unconscious sway of GuiGui's hips.. "Mmhm. It was pretty nice there."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "And I see you got a nice welcome from little miss GuiGui there."

I felt my mouth curl up in amusement. "One hell of a welcome."

Nope. GuiGui hadn't changed at all.


	4. GuiGui: Busted!

**This is (so far) the last chapter we've co-written. Because we've both have school and other stuff, but Brenda's mostly stuck in her Korean fanfiction transition period. Hopefully you can help me get her to write the next chapter (I'll tell her about your reviews, fellow reviewers). **

* * *

Busted!

I could hear him snickering as I walked away. Ugh! The nerve of him!

The truth is, I didn't know who he was. All I'd heard was that he was WangZi, the notorious playboy of our school, and, quite honestly, not much else.

Believe me, after that little exchange, I didn't even WANT to get to know him. I wanted him away from this place. Forever.

Unfortunately, life doesn't work out that easily. This was proven as I was shoved up against the wall...

...no, not by WangZi, you pervs. By those stupid girls that are known as his admirers.

"Keep away from our WangZi, you slut!" one of them spat in my face.

"You peasant, WangZi will never pay attention to you," another sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Cool, guys. Because I'm definitely the one that kissed him. And I forced him to give me this fricking bite on my neck."

The first one looked at the other in shock. "The whore admits what she's done!"

Oh, great, just what I need...stupid girls who can't take sarcasm lightly. At all.

I smirked. "So what are you going to do about it, _wimps_?"

"Heh, let's teach this low-life some manners."

"I bet she leeched off her father to get into this elite school."

Instantly, I kicked them off me as they trembled in newfound fear and shock. I smirked evilly and then laughed. Boy, I haven't felt like this in a while. It's good to have the black side of me come back.

I'll make sure they'll never mention him ever again. Even if it costs their own lives.

I grabbed one by the collar and delivered a punch to her jaw so hard that it cracked. The girl fell backwards but soon stood back up and charged at me, trying to fire punches at my head, chest and stomach as I dodged them effortlessly.

I shook my head. "Tsk, tsk. Too slow."

I managed to get behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Her eyes widened as she tried to punch my jaw for dislocating hers earlier, but failed miserably as I caught her punch and twisted it with a flick of my wrist then threw her head first to the wall.

One down. One more to go.

I turned abruptly towards the other girl, who felt chills down her spine and cold sweat forming above her brows after witnessing such as scene. I mean, who wouldn't? She hauled the unconscious girl over her shoulders and quickly dragged her away, gritting her teeth as she growled a "We'll be back! Just you wait!" to which I chuckled at amusingly.

"Pathetic scumbags. Should've known not to mess with me."

The bell chimed for next class to soon begin. Maybe I'll just skip class again, like I always do. I need to wash up, fix my wrinkled uniform and get this irritating bite mark off me.

* * *

Shower water thudded nosily on my back as I roughly scrubbed the mark on my neck with the scrunchy, causing my skin to brighten up a cherry red. I washed off the remaining shower foam and turned off the shower, wrapping myself firmly with my favorite Stitch towel with matching slippers and opened the door.

Shit. I wish I didn't do that.

WangZi stood there, to my horror, smirking as he looked me over. Cold shivers went down my spine as I quickly slam the door shut, but he firmly gripped the door with his hand and slid into the bathroom in a millisecond. He managed to somehow lock the door and trap me against the wall while roughly pressing his body against my slightly clothed one at the same time. I held my breath as I felt his against my neck, which was attacked by fervent kisses.

Why the heck is he doing this me? Is he trying to test me?

"Mm..so you were here after all," he stopped at the missing love bite, now replaced with beet red scratches. "And you got rid of our contract too. How naughty of you, Gui." he whispered in his velvet-like voice.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I growled through clenched teeth.

He chuckled and whispered softly in my ear, "I have my ways. And now, time for your punishment."

He forcefully raised my chin with his finger as his lips captured mine, smirking as he slipped something into my mouth with his tongue. He released my lips and backed away a little, watching as my legs gave way and slowly dropped to the floor. My head was spinning like crazy and everything was becoming a blur to me.

"Y-you! What did you-?!" I screamed, pointing a shaking finger at his blurry figure.

He smirked as he scooped me up in his arms and whispered something inaudibly. Something along the lines of... "So that you'd come with me, whether you like it or not." ...before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I could faintly hear the door creaking open as someone quietly stepped in, only to be greeted by what seems to be a maidservant.

"Welcome back, Young Master! The missus has finally awaken."

How odd, the girl seems to have a high-pitched doll-like voice.

"You may leave now, YaTou." replied a rather familiar masculine voice.

She must've left because she left with the doors closed. The mysterious entity slumped into a chair rather loudly and heaved a sigh.

"Stop pretending to sleep, Gui. Get up. Now."

My eyes flickered open and immediately bounced off the bed with a sudden jolt as I turned to glare menacingly at my kidnapper, WangZi.

"Why am I stuck here, with a incurable ill-perv like you?" I pointed dejectedly to my clothes. "And what's with this ungodly apparel?"

He shook his head disapprovingly and approached me carefully. I stiffened as he raked through my silky smooth hair with his hand and fingered the lace of my nightgown playfully.

"I'm not surprised." I arched a brow at him curiously. "It still fits you. Even when you were little."

"What are you talki-?"

He silenced me with a fleeting kiss and sighed again.

"The reason why you're here.." he paused, gazing deeply into my chocolate brown orbs. "..is because there's something you need to know."

Somehow, I have a bad vibe of where this conversation is leading to..and that his eyes are so mesmerizing that I can't tear myself from them. Jeez, what the hell am I thinking? Look away, Wu Ying Jie! Do not look at him any longer than need be! I gulped and nervously licked my lips.

Silence filled the room long enough until I decided to break it.

"What is it..exactly?"

I didn't dare look him in the eye, knowing that his will see right through me. He smirked, his body lingering over mine as his eyes pierced through mine.

"Do you want to know?"

Without expecting a reply, he leaned closely to my earlobe and...


End file.
